


100%

by snugjoon (smallchittaphon)



Category: UP10TION
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/snugjoon
Summary: Dongyeol is tired of doing all the work. Why hasn’t Sungjoon noticed him yet?





	100%

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this ending is sorta cheesy.
> 
> originally posted on lj: December 1st, 2015

“Hyung!” Dongyeol chirps, walking with a skip in step as he yells out for Sungjoon. Sungjoon hums from his side of their room. Blanket up to his chin and his eyes are shut. “It’s nearly 1pm. What are you still doing in bed?” Dongyeol strides over to Sungjoon’s bed. Sungjoon’s eyebrows furrow together when the younger drops his weight on him. “Get off.” He groans, trying to roll over to the other side of the bed that’s pressed against a wall.

Dongyeol snickers. “Since you won’t get up, I’ll just tell you anyways.” He paused, checks to see if Sungjoon is still hearing and he gets a hum to go on. “Jinwook says Andy is going through with the show.” Dongyeol can see the muscles in Sungjoon’s back tense. He rolls over and opens an eye to look up at Dongyeol. “Rising UP10TION is going to filming on Monday!” Dongyeol adds and Sungjoon smiles. Dongyeol laughs before smacking Sungjoon playfully on the thigh. “Now come on. We going out to celebrate.”

“Don’t you have homework to do or a play date with Hwanhee?”

“I’M SIXTEEN NOT SIX!”

*

“Nervous?” Sungjoon whispers to Dongyeol once the younger sits next to him in the van. Today’s their first stage and Dongyeol honestly look like he’s about to puke. Dongyeol hums weakly, eyes shut and he blindly reaches out for Sungjoon’s hand. The latter takes his hand. “I feel sick.” Dongyeol finally states. Hwanhee looks back, a disgusted look on his face. “Don’t throw up.” Dongyeol opens his eyes and hisses at Hwanhee. (Dongyeol isn’t a morning person.)

“Just breath.” Sungjoon says, rubbing Dongyeol’s back to soothe him. Dongyeol looks at him. “I kinda wanna cry.” Sungjoon smiles. “You’ll be fine.”

(Dongyeol runs off stage, adrenaline pumping through him and he runs to look for Sungjoon. He bows are the camera men and the stylists until he see Sungjoon standing next to the fans. His jacket off to show his arms in the sinful sleeveless shirt he has on. Dongyeol is cursing and praising the stylist.

“Joon!” He calls out. Sungjoon turns to look and him and god fucking damn it, look at the million dollar smile. Dongyeol’s heart races faster than before and there’s a sight ringing in his ear. He runs a bit more and practically flings himself into Sungjoon’s arms. “We did it!” He giggles and Sungjoon laughs along.

They swing from side to side and Sungjoon hums. “I told you you’d be fine.”

“And I was fine.” Dongyeol huffs, pulling away to look at Sungjoon. He gets a soft smile this time and he wants to scream. Sungjoon threads his fingers in Dongyeol’s hair and smiles wider when the younger lets himself indulge in the comfort.

It’s nice but Dongyeol wants more.)

*

Somewhere between sitting through multiple request for Dongyeol to sing the minions song to Hwanhee to sings the chorus to Changhyun dancing to Gfriend, they make it through their last stage.

“Sad to see an era die but happy to welcome a new.” Jinwook said over dinner a couple of days after their last stage. Sungjoon raises his cola to that. He worries about Dongyeol. He hasn’t gotten much sleep with exams coming up and their surprise comeback.

Sungjoon finds him sprawled on the floor of the living room with Hwanhee surrounded by textbooks and notes. When he’s awake, he’s easily agitated and clingy(er). He usually stays uncharacteristically quiet and only talks when he’s engaged in a conversation. Dongyeol likes to stay with Sungjoon (because he talks less. and he really likes him.), leaning against him for a silent support and now with the cold weather, warmth.

It’s easy for him to slip his fingers in between Sungjoon’s and pull his arm close to snuggle up to him. He sighs softly and usually passes out. Sungjoon lets him, doesn’t really hover because he knows how stressed out he must be. “Thanks Hyung.” Dongyeol whispers before he sneaks off to finish his homework a quarter past midnight.

Sungjoon hasn’t seen Dongyeol all day and he presumes he’s at school today. He smiles at the thought of the younger in his uniform. It’s very cute. He fiddles with his earring (the company is letting him wear them again) and plops on the bed with the springs creaking under his weight. He reaches out for his book and settles in before the door slams out, Dongyeol walking with a coy smile on his face and a beanie over his head.

“Notice anything different?” He asks, spinning around once. Nothing new, still as cute as every though. Sungjoon shakes his head and Dongyeol sighs. He reaches up to scratch his head when he realized his beanie is still on. “Oh.” He exclaims as he pulls the fabric off and Sungjoon gasps. “It’s pink!” Dongyeol lets out a mix of a squeal and a laugh. “It is.”

“Why?” Sungjoon sets his book down. “For the comeback.” Dongyeol shrugs, Sungjoon nods before bringing the book back up. Dongyeol frowns.

Why can’t Sungjoon pay attention to him for more than a minute at a time? Dongyeol’s tired. Maybe he should stop trying to drop hints and just say it. He bites his bottom lip and crosses his arms, eyes wandering around the room.

“I like you.” Dongyeol states. Sungjoon looks up, “I like you too. I thought we established this.” He questions. Dongyeol shakes his head. He strides over to Sungjoon. Might as well continue, he’s stuck his toes in to test out the waters and accidentally fell in. “I mean I’m,” he shuts his eyes, “I’minlovewithyou.”

Silence.

It crawls up his spine and makes his fingertips tingle. He can hear Sungjoon’s intake of breath and he continues (burying himself further), “I’m tired of dropping hints. I’m tired of putting myself out there for someone who doesn’t even see, metaphorically speaking because you have functioning eyes.” He rambles and open on eye. Sungjoon is looking up at him. He shuts his eye again.

“Eighty, Twenty.” Sungjoon response. “What?” Dongyeol looks at him in confusion. Sungjoon reaches up, book falling off the bed and he pulls Dongyeol into his lap. His hands come up to pull Dongyeol’s face closer, lips hovering over the younger’s. “Eighty, Twenty.” He repeats.

His lips are soft against Dongyeol’s. He kisses as gentle as he looks. Coats Dongyeol out of shock slowly and Dongyeol can feel Sungjoon’s eyelashes ghost on his own cheekbones. Dongyeol’s hand presses against Sungjoon’s cheek softly and he can feel lthe muscles in his face contract.

It clicks for Dongyeol after Sungjoon pulls away. Eighty percent Dongyeol and Twenty percent Sungjoon.

Together they’re one hundred percent.


End file.
